(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide bracket including a retractable hanging block composed of a first post and a second post made in a square or cylindrical form adaptable to be inserted corresponding mounting holes of multiple types of brackets and allow insertion for mounting therein without a tool.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Usually a slide is adapted with a bracket to facilitate the slide to be locked to a metal support, as commonly observed in a rack-mounted computer system. The specification of the bracket mounting hole for the rack-mounted cabinet is available in a round hole design, that may be internally threaded or not, or a square design. The design of the bracket is diversified as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,659,577 B2, 6,891,727 B2 and US Patent Early Publication Nos. US 2006/0152115 A1, Taiwan Patent Nos. M281520 and M281525. However, some of the cited patents are applicable to mountings of a single specification. Current designs of a bracket requires that it can be adapted to different types of holes, be mounted without using any hand tools and allow fast mounting and removal.